gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel D. Byrne
Lieutenant Samuel Dray "Sam" Byrne was Gear commando in the COG Army, the son of a Kashkuri named Natalya and Tyran-Gorasni Gear Agustin Byrne, half brother of Sgt.Samuel K. Byrne making him the cousin of Samantha Byrne. Renowned as a hero of the Locust War, and convicted "traitor" after the Battle of Corren, which both earned him the Embry Star, the COG's highest military award, and cost him his career. Like most of humanity, Byrne saw everything change after Emergence Day. He joined the COG Army two years later and fought bravely for thirteen years until the aftermath of the battle in the ruins of Corren City when he was accused of "dereliction of duty" and sentenced to 27 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. After being incarcerated for one grueling year, he was released by his longtime friend, Lena Gallo. Biography Early life Samuel Dray Byrne, born to a Kashkuri woman named Natalya and a biracial Tyran-Gorasni Gear soldier named Agustin Byrne, who was the brother of Sgt.Samuel K. Byrne, whom he was named after. Born at Anvegad in Kashkur, but raised in Tyrus, Sam experienced a typical childhood up until his twelfth birthday when he learned his parents were splitting up. Though they never got a divorce, his mother moved to Ephyra with Sam and his father would pick him up whenever he was on leave from the army. While living with his mother he attended Allfathers Youth Academy. Emergence Day and innocence lost On Emergence Day, Byrne was with his mother at her work in the city at Halvo Bay. When his mother tried to get him to safety he watched as his mother died when an Emergence hole opened directly beneath her, she only had time to say, 'I love you,' before falling to her apparent death, and a Locust rising in her place. Byrne was only saved by his quick reflexes when he grabbed his mother's Snub pistol and killed the grub before escaping to his father's homein Ephyra with the help of several other civilians including Lena Gallo, his friend from school.Gears of War: Dark Times First Years After E-Day Joining the Army At the age of sixteen he forged a permission slip from his father allowing him to join the Coalition of Ordered Government's army early, against his father's wishes and after completing basic training was shipped out to fight the Locust Horde. Landown Five years into war he was serving at the Fall of Landown as a member of Torrent Company's Sierra-One until it was obvious they were losing and he retreated with Sgt.Hudson Conners, though preferred to keep his name out of the newspaper, not wanting to be seen as a coward in the public's eyes. Commando training Sam volunteeredfor commando training, and was assigned to the 501st Special Tactics Group, and he realized how much he loved being a Gear again. He was put into a commando training group with his friend Pvt.Cadman Jenson, and they and several other commando trainees were taught survival techniques by Sgt.Mila Kunis at a barracks in Corren City. During one class, she showed them how to snap the neck a chicken and cook it. The others were disturbed by this, feeling uneasy about having to kill an animal that was not doing them any harm but Sam had no problem saying it was probably better to kill and prepare your own meal. She told them that they could do this, and that the chicken didn't feel any pain when they snapped its neck. After watching Kunis kill her chicken, Sam broke his chicken's neck. As he got ready to prepare it, he kept checking to make sure it was really dead by twisting its head, but Kunis told him get to work on plucking and gutting it, since it would be the only lunch he would be receiving that day. He gutted and cooked it, and then sat with Jenson around a campfire and talked with him about why killing it had been so easy. Sam just shrugged saying "it just was." On Leave Not long after, Sam finished his commando training and received twenty days leave, and he caught the first train he could to Jacinto City to see his father. He arrived at his father's home in the afternoon, trying to surprise his old man. When he saw his father for the first time in a year, he noticed the man was now walking with a slight limp having suffered a bullet to the leg during his last tour, the older man told him not to concern himself with it. Sam changed the subject and told him about his leave, and showed him his commando knife. Agustin smiled and told Sam how proud he was of him despite not initially wanting him to become a Gear. Later that night Sam went to The Rusty Nail for a drink, an hour later he offered a drink to his commando trainer Sgt. Kunis, she accepted saying "I hope you know I can drink you under the table," to which Sam responded "We'll see". After lengthy conversation and a few drinks Kunis paid the bill and grabbing his hand escorted Byrne to a hotel room she had been staying in. The two had sex and Kunis told him her first name—something few knew—and insisted their 'intimate encounter' was a one-time thing and that they both had needs that were met, disgruntled Sam told her he actually lovedher, and kissed her square on the lips. Surprised, she kissed back and the pair made love again, and fell asleep. They spent the rest of their leave together and when they deployed Kunis made sure Byrne was assigned to her commando squad an act they both would come to appreciate. Lost love After about a year later, Cpl.Byrne, Kunis and the rest of her squad participated in the evacuation of Autrin, while they retained heavy COG losses and civilian life, Major Harris insisted on the squad recover valuable documents from a government building, reluctantly they did as ordered until they were ambushed by Locust General Marr and his forces. In the ensuing skirmish Byrne's entire squad was wiped out but he managed to defeat the remaining Locust, recover their COG tags and the documents before returning to Harris. Upon seeing him, Sam entered a frenzy of rage and fury, brutally beating him with his bare fist and scolding him until he was finally arrested for assaulting a superior by his fellow Gears. He was held in a cell for three days before anyone came for him, as it turned out it was his father LtCol.Agustin Byrne, Sam apologized for embarrassing the family but Agustin rebutted the apology saying he only did what he thought would have been fair, "an eye for an eye". Agustin apologized for Sam's loss, but he couldn't condone his son's behavior (at least not outwardly) and demoted his son back to Private with deep regret. The next night Sam tearfully laid Mila's COG tags to rest atop a makeshift headstone with her name carved in it. Offered a "reward" Thirteen years after E-Day and two months after the battle in the ruins of Corren City, Cpl.Byrne was awarded an Embry Star for his efforts on the battlefield against the Locust. He was taken to the Jilane birthing farm and presented to a young seventeen-year-old girl with red hair. When Sam asked what the place was as he hardly paid attention to government concerns and issues, the Warden of the facility simply answered "paradise" with a grin Sam wouldn't forget. Sam took the girl into one of the many rooms that accommodated Gear "visitors", but attacked him when they were alone with a swift punch to his jaw. After regaining himself he calmed her and told her he wasn't trying to get a "reward" from her, he asked her what the place was and who she was; she revealed herself to be Alex Brand and that the place was a decorated soldier's playground, government-sanctioned rape. Disgusted, Sam punched a small hole in the wall and told Alex that she could leave with him if she wanted, she declined but gave him a kiss on the cheek saying she couldn't leave the other women. Trial and Imprisonment Sam was court-martialed for assaulting the warden and failure to "cooperate" with facility's procedures. He was sentenced to 27 years imprisonment at Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, where he was prisoner number 073862-GX, and where gained his fleur-de-lis tattoo. The Lightmass Offensive Freedom from The Slab Dealing with Stranded Operation: Hollow Storm Six months after the Lightmass bombing, Sam and Cpl.Hobbs were stationed as guards for Pomeroy Depot, but were quickly overrun by the Locust and fell back with the wounded to Jacinto Med. Separated and new companion Looking for his mother Hanover supply run Stranded After crash landing in Hanover and seeing his squad being executed by Savage Locust, Byrne managed to kill the executioners and escape to a Stranded outpost near the Cougars Stadium but was soon kicked out, after striking a man who felt up Lena, and was forced to seek refuge elsewhere, eventually coming across a Stranded group living in a warehouse. Their leader, a woman named Alex invited them inside before any Locust or Lambent show up. Spending the night with Lena Desperate Stand Proposition Retaking Azura Earning a tomorrow Helping out the Stranded Shortly after the end of the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic, Sam was given an unused journal by Lena and told to corroborate the stories of COG and his ventures throughout the war. He began with recounting his views of Operation: Hollow Storm, the Battle of Corren, his imprisonment, release, and finished with his promotion to Lieutenant.Gears of War: Diaries Two weeks later Byrne and rest of Echo-One were given orders to help any Stranded rebuild. Personality and traits Byrne's most defining traits were his immense size, his short hair, and his slight addiction to cigarettes, along with COG Crimson Omen and fleur-de-lis tattoos on his shoulders. While not quite cynical, he was an intelligent man with no delusions about life and war. Byrne was also a friendly person, as evidenced from his interactions with Maya and Brian Olivas, and hints that he did care for the rookies' safety. Though he served loyally as COG Gear, he did hold a bit of hostility toward the higher-ups and the Brass for their hand in the birthing creche. Notable Quotes Appearances *''At War'' *''Dark Times *''Last Stand'' (First appearance) *''Diaries'' Sources *''Gears of War: The Storm: Essential Guide'' References Category:Gears Category:Stranded Category:Gears of War: The Storm Category:Gears of War: Last Stand Category:Jacen Fett Category:Gears of War: Dark Times